Payback with sex!
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Suzuno and Midorikawa have to pay Aphrodi money, they both dont have, But then Aphrodi gives them the chance to pay back with something else... threesome, yaoi i warn you!
1. Chapter 1

DAAAMN IT RAINS AGAIN...

WARNING APHRODI IS PERVY HERE...

PERVJOY!

As the bell rings meaning school is over, Suzuno quickly rushes to his locker to get his stuff. he was in a hurry so Aphrodi couldn't catch up to him. he's been hounding him all week about not paying the bill that they had on their "date" at Rai Rai noodles. The hallways were clear and he seemed to be home-free until….

"Hey Fuusuke!" Shouted Aphrodi from across the hallway which startled Suzuno. he knew this wasn't gonna be good.

"Heya Aphrodi, nice day we're having huh?' he said with a goofy smile

"Can it Fuu, it's Friday and you know what that means"

"Yeah, I know I owe you money for Rai Rai noodles last time but I've been a little strapped."

"So? You said you'll pay me my money and I want it now!"

"I don't have it! I'll pay you back Monday, I promised"

"Hmm or perhaps you'll gonna pay me in another way" he said with a sneaky smirk.

"Oh no.."

"Meet me at my house about 5 today and don't be late!"

"Alright"

"I mean it Fuu, You better show up or I'll come to your house!"

"Fine, your place at 5"

"Good" Aphrodi begins to walk away.

"Crap, why me?" suzuno slammed his locker and headed to his car

Aphrodi's house at 5

"Well, well… Looks who's here" Aphrodi said sultrily. he had that mischievous look in his eyes, which always made Suzuno nervous. he gulped and sighed. "Let's just get this over with" the ice user said with frustration. Both boys headed upstairs to Aphrodi's room. "Aphrodi? Is Suzuno here yet?"

"Wait a minute, Midorikawa?"

"Hiiiiii Suzuno!" Midorikawa's voice lit up with excitement

"What's Ryuuji doing here?" Suzuno asked Aphrodi

"he's gonna help you"

"Help me? Help me with what?"

"Just shut up and head to the bathroom, there's a bag under the sink. Get it and put it on and if you refuse, I won't let you out of this house.. Got it?"

Now Suzuno was super nervous but really wanted to get this deed done and go far away from Aphrodi. he went the bathroom and grabbed the bag as Aphrodi instructed. When he opened the bag, she couldn't believe what he just saw. _"NO WAY Aphrodi!"_

"Suzuno, don't make me come in there and put it on you myself."

"This is crazy! No way!" the ice user tried to open the door but couldn't get it open, Aphrodi was barricading the door by leaning on it. "Suzuno, I'll make you 10x more miserable if you don't put it on!" Suzuno began to whimper and whine in disgust. "Doooo I haaaveee too?"

"Yep or else"

"Fine!" (yep, its a maid outfit)

Meanwhile Midorikawa is sitting on Aphrodi's bed waiting for the blonde and Suzuno. he swung his legs back and forth humming "Give it up" to himself. Then the door opens and when she sees Aphrodi and suzuno who looks nervous and sweaty come in. suzuno walked up to Midorikawa nervously because of what he'll have to do to him.

"Midorikawa, stand up and go to Suzuno" Aphrodi instructed. Midorikawa obliged.

"Closer" he went closer

"Come on Ryuuji, right in front of Suzunos face" Midorikawa was now inches away from The ice user.

"There, now suzuno.. I believe you know what to do next"

Suzuno turned and gave Aphrodi the "fuck you" look. he slowly put his hands on Midorikawa's hips and pushed him towards his body. Midorikawa's face changed from excited to confuse. Suzuno could feel Midorikawa inhaling deeply and his chest expanding, pushing harder into his. Suzuno then pressed his lips against Midorikawa's petite, chocolate-flavored lips, catching him off guard. he was about to pull away but couldn't after a fiery feeling that went up and down his pants. They started off slow with little kisses at first, and then Suzuno ran his tongue across his lips. midorikawa was passive at first but slowly began to kiss him back. Suzuno's hands ran down his back to cup his ass tightly as Midorikawa started to explore his mouth with his tongue. Suzuno moaned, giving the greenette encouragement. The longer they kissed, the more the kiss got ferocious and lusty.

"_Good kid, Suzuno"_ Aphrodi whispers as he watched the boys from his bean bag chair. The way Suzuno's body looks close to midorikawa like that was slowly begun to turn Aphrodi on as he felt his dick heat up. Szuno began to pin Midorikawa down to the bed in slow-motion, both still kissing. His hands brush over Midorikawa's stomach and went under his shirt. he could feel Midorikawa's round, perky nipples. he reaches behind him and takes of his shirt . Rubbing his hard nipples, M lidorikawaet out a moan that made his eyes light up. Suzuno lifted his head and his and midorikawa's lips met again. His hands still rubbing the greenette nipples, moving his kisses over to his ear and gently nibbled on his earlobe.

Suzuno kisses and runs his tongue down his throat and a soft moan escaped Midorikawa's lips. he took midorikawa's left nipple into his mouth. Suzuno rolled his tongue over the other one as he sucked on the black eyed boy his nipple. As his tongue trailed down the other boy his neck, he took it into his mouth. Rolling tongue over as he sucked on his nipple, he massaged the other one with the other hand. At first, using his palm and then directed his attention on another nipple and gently squeezed and pinched it. His free hand moved down Midorikawa's firm stomach and tugged at his pants. suzuno slid Midorikawa's body down the bed and pulled his pants and boxers down. he sat back and looked at him. the greenette' shirt rolled up at his neck, no boxers and his nipples were erected,he panted and moaned. It turned Suzuno on hardcore. Nothing turns Aphrodi on then hearing Midorikawa's moans and whimpering. Another small trail of wet kisses went down Midorikawa's stomach and abdomen stopping above his bellybutton for Suzuno to gently tease it with his tongue

"Open your legs" Suzuno's husky voice whispered to the greenette.

"Suzu, I'm kinda scared" he whispered back

"Don't worry, I'll go slow" Midorikawa hesitantly began to spread his legs. suzuno lifted his legs apart and stared at his erection. Suzuno licked his lips and turned to Aphrodi.

"Hungry Fuu?"

"Very" he kept staring

"Go ahead, this should be interesting. "

Suzuno lowered close to Midorikawa's dick, then glided his tongue up and down Midorikawa's cock. he was breathing deep with anticipation, Suzuno's tongue deeper inside his parts. Midorikawa gasped for air as Suzuno licked his dick with passion

_"Su-zu-nooo…"_ Midorikawa couldn't barely get his name out of his mouth.. he took his hand and pushed his head into her. he moved himrself until she was under Suzuno's lips. suzuno then gently brushed his at Midorikawa's lips. After a few short licks, Suzuno took th cock again into her mouth, gently licking circles around it. "_Mmm Suzu..."_ Midorikawa whimpers.

suzunolooks up at him and smiled looking at innocent Midori moaning his name.

_"You like that?"_ he whispers.

_"Yes...Please…Yes...I need..." _his words are cut short as he groans. The taste was amazing, tardy but sweet taste that drove Suzuno crazy. he lapped at Midorikawa's throbbing cock, sliding up to circle the top before sliding back down again. It wasn't long before the excitement caught up with them and he screamed his release in a long earth shaking orgasm. Suzuno licked up all Midori's hot juices causing another orgasm to wash through their bodies.

"Nice job you two, how about you go get cleaned up in the shower?" Aphrodi got up with another sneaky smirk on his face. suzuno grabbed midorikawa's's hand and led him to the bathroom…


	2. Chapter 2

ITS SO AMAZING BEING A PERVERT! YAY!

OK THAT WAS...STUUUUPID

ENJOY!

Irresistible hot droplets fall on their bodies, making it silky, soft and smooth. The shower quickly formed steam Midorikawa was embraced with Suzuno's hands rubbing up and down his body from his hips to his nipples and his teeth nipping at the greenette his neck.

"_You have a nice body ryuuji_"

"_Thanks"_ he shuddered out due to Suzuno's sexy husky voice, his breath hot on midorikawa's neck and his fingers running through the greenette's tender nipples. Then Aphrodi came inside and wrapped his arms tightly around the ice user his body.

"_You did really good back there, but it's my turn now"_

Suzuno could feel Aphrodi's hard nipples on his back as Aphrodi gave a love bite on his neck.

_"Please fuck me, I can't wait anymore."_ suzuno moaned

"_Mmm let me take my time Fuu"_ he continues to bite and lick Suzuno's neck to tease him which causes Suzuno to squeeze Midorikawa's nipples. Aphrodi ran his fingers up Suzuno's thighs up to his waist, pinching his nipples.

"_Fuck Aphrodi…"_ he grasped

"_Mmm, are you ready for me Suzu?"_ One hand slipped down in between his butt, Suzuno was already wet and sticky.

"_Yes, please.."_ the ice user begged

Aphrodi started thrusting his hand between his legs and shoved two fingers inside his butthole, going in and out like mad. Suzuno moaned loudly and so did Midorikawa when suzuno the pump his dick. Aphrodi enjoyed how tight the white haired boy was, he thrusts his fingers even harder than he intended to. he a was extreme turn-on for Suzuno's body pressing against him harder and suzuno crying out Aphrodi's name. he could also hear Midorikawa screaming Suzuno's.

_"Oh god, Aphrodi. Please don't stop! PLEASE!"_ suzuno cried out, he pinned himself against aphrodi harder with Midorikawa pinning against his. suzuno's fingers went the same speed like Aphrodi's, . One of Midorikawa's arms was wrapped around the ice user his neck neck for support. All three boys were positioned back to back, moaning and grinding on each other to keep up with each other's rhythm. Midorikawa's cock was starting to get weak from riding Suzuno's fingers like a rodeo show. he shuddered as he cummed and leaned forward. "I gotta go pee" Midorikawaran to the toilet. (ahaha i just had to make a bad joke here)

_"Mmmm Aphrodi, please don't stop fucking me."_ Suzuno urged aphrodi with his bucking hips against him.

_"Keep begging me like this and we can go all night"_ Aphrodi whispered seductively against his ear.

_"Come on Terumi, faster.. i want more." suzuno _moaned, arching against his body, throwing his head on Aphrodi's neck, breathing on Aphrodi

_"Be careful what you wish for"_ he whispered.

Suzuno's orgasm triggered Aphrodi as the both stopped to take a breath. Both walked out to see Midorikawasitting there and were watching the whole thing.

"It's your turn ryuuji-chan" they both winked

"Kay Kay" Midorikawa jumped up all cheerily and grabs aphrodi's hand to pull him to the bed room.


	3. Chapter 3

OWO THIS S SO PERVY...

I WORK ON A NEW TALKSHOWFIC BUT FIRST I'LL FINISH THIS XD

enjoy...

"Be a good boy for me and Suzuno, Ok ryuuji?"

"Kay kay" Midorikawa got on top of Suzuno and began to nib on his bottom at his neck to his nipple and began to suck on them. Suzuno ran his fingers through Midorikawa's green hair and smiled. "Good...keep on..." said suzuno who was biting his lip. Aphrodi crawled over behind Midorikawa and pressed his lips on his lower back which gave the greenette a tingly feeling down up his spine again. Aphrodi started planting little kisses up hisr back and ran his tongue downward. The cream satin-smooth skin which smelled like cherry was enough to drive the blonde crazy. he ran his tongue up and down Midorikawa's back. the black eyed boy was already between Suzuno's legs. Aphrodi stood back and saw the former gemini storm captain was soaked. he pushed two fingers inside his butthole and felt the wave of wetness. Midorikawa squealed and started moaning.

"let me ravish you, Ryuuji_"_ Aphrodi hissed.

the blonde then savagely entered his finger in the warm damping heat and start going in a fast but steady pace. Gliding inside the greenete up and down and smacking his ass hard_. "Mmm yes, fuck me fuck me, fuck meeee."_ Moaned Midorikawa

"_Thats my girl"_

Midorikawa started licking Suzuno's cock

"_Oh shit"_

_"Oh fuck, don't stop!"_ Midorikawa panted, begging Aphrodi to not stop until he comes.

_"Say my name again."_

_"Mmmm"_

_"Say-"_he thrusted deep into the greenette as he cried out. _"-My-"_ Another deep thrust. _"Name!"_ he plunged in deeper inside Midorikawa. The bed was rocking and creaking

_"Ahhhhh Aphrooodiii!"_ he screamed out his name as long as he could, while Aphrodi kept pumped in and out of him. "Aphrodi, Aphrodi, Ahhh Aphrodi! Don't stop!" His face still buried inside Suzuno's legs, flicking his dick faster. The greenette was almost out of breath, his nipples heating up, as an orgasm began stirring up inside him and Aphrodi_. "Aphrodi I can't..hold it anymore"_But before he could speak the words out, Aphrodi pressed against his 'spot'. _"Oh, fuck!"_ Midorikawa screamed as Aphrodi reached his limit and they both came at the same time.

"How about you and Suzuno clean me up?" Aphrodi stood there with wetness dripping from his cock. the blonde laid down for both boys to start taking turns crushing their lips against his, tongues sliding in and out his mouth. Suzuno started kissing Aphrodi's jaw line as Midorikawa started nipping his earlobe. Aphrodi was getting even wetter by the second as both boys started stroking his nipples, then their tongues started stroking them. Aphrodi moaned as he felt the boys' teeth and hears them sucking.

"_Fuck"_ he hissed in pleasure. he ran his fingers through their hair.

Midorikawa's and suzuno's hand's slid up Aphrodi's thighs and started circling their fingers inside his butthole. Midorikawa flicked his finger in an out as Suzuno's fingers stroked Aphrodi's dick.

"_Mmmm fuck! Shhh-"_ Aphrodi moaned in a high pitch voice. he arched his back and was beginning to ride Suzuno's rhythm. Midorikawa pumped faster and faster causing Aphrodi's head to nearly spinning.

"_Harder Suzu Harder"_ he screamed submissively

Suzuno added two fingers in and pumped inside him so fast that the blonde his body was shaking. he could feel aphrodi's hot juices pouring on hisr fingers. he takes them out and tasted it. "Let me get some" begged Midorikawa. Suzuno shoved his wet finger into Midorikawa's mouth.

"Come on, help me pay aphrodi back Ryuuji"

Both shoved their fingers in the blonde his butthole and pumped as hard as they could. Aphrodi grabbed on to his headboard and started screaming wildly. he started to get dizzy and his thighs were beginning to shake_. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" _he cried

All three boys tried to catch their breath. "Hey Aphrodi" said Suzuno

"Yeah?"

"Next time, I wanna pay you back the whole week" he winked

DAMN THIS IS THE END...

ALSO YOU CAN REQUEST ALREADY COUPLES FORE MY NEXT TALKSHOW...


End file.
